Mothers Day Smoochie
by Kitten630
Summary: The tital kinda says it all. READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL SET FLIPPED OUT FLIPPY ON YOU! ... FEAR MAH POWER!


**HALLO EVERYBODY! This is just a little something I felt like doing, kinda like a little prezzie for mothers day! All hail mothers! (Cos if you don't you'll regret it) Oh yeah, I'm adding my own characters in this story so if you don't recognise them, they're mine. P.S, sorry this is a day late, I blame late nights and lack of sugar and coffee! (T.T)**

We start with Giggles, who is sitting in a room that's entirely lavender. Suddenly, a bock of rose coloured candies fall out of the sky. Giggles looks at them, say 'ohhhh', looks around the room, before quickly taking one out. She quickly wraps the candies, then attaches a note saying, 'happy mothers day, mummy!' She checked to make sure no one was around, before popping the candies she took into her mouth. She chewed for a while, before a froth appears around her mouth. She start gagging, coughing and spitting. She rips the paper off the box and reads the label. It reads, 'Rose's Calming Hawaiian soaps'. She gasps as she reads this, making froth pour down her windpipe. She start trying to breathe and spit froth out her mouth at the same time, before suffocating and falling onto her front, froth still spilling out of her mouth.

_____________________________________________________________________

We now see a pink flying squirrel wearing a pale blue mask sitting in the middle of a yellow room. (Perfect the flying squirrel, aka Splendids' girlfriend) She waves and giggles. Then, a small wooden box falls out of the sky, with a note attached to it. Being startled, Perfect quickly floats out of it's reach, but seeing it's no threat, floats back down and reads the label. It reads 'Happy mothers day, or in this case, girlfriends day! Lol! Love, Splendid'. Perfect coos at this, opens the box, and sees a large ring with a glowing dark green jewel on it. Perfect is in aw as she slips it onto her finger, grinning ear to ear. Then she start going pale and light headed. Suddenly, she clamps her hands over her mouth, before bring violently sick. She looks at her ring, realising it's Kryptonite! She rips off the ring, but of course she's in a smoochie box, so just bounces back to her. Her fur starts falling off in great, bloody clumps, and she continues to vomit like a power hose. Suddenly, she pukes up something solid and stops vomiting. She sighs heavily in relief, then notices the solid object is her stomach. She screams, her eyes roll into her head and she collapses. Another note falls from the sky, saying… 'P.S, Sorry, mix up with the Gems, sorry if you died, love Splendid.'

_____________________________________________________________________

A gold tan coloured female bear with giant curly orange bunches for hair wearing a short sleeved yellow polo shirt, an orange pleated skirt and orange and white high heeled shoes is standing in the middle of a pale blue room. (Deeva Bear aka Disco Bears girlfriend.) She blinks several times, then music comes out of no where and she starts dancing around for a while before a record scratch signals her to stop. Then, two teddy bears fall out of the sky. One of them is a tattered old bear missing an eye. She takes one look at it and simply shakes her head followed by an 'Oh no.' Then she looks at the other bear. It's dressed in an Elvis Presley white suit and holding a guitar that says, 'squeeze me!' She happily snatches it and hugs the bear. Deeva dance music starts playing and a disco ball falls from the ceiling. She laughs joyfully and dances around, now and then laughing and saying 'Oh yeah!' Soon, the music speeds up. Confused, Deeva Bear tries to keep up with the beat. As it continues to speed up, she grows tireder and tireder, soon sweating and panting. Soon she becomes so exaused, she stomps on the teddy, causing it to break and the sound to stop. Relived, she inhales and exhales deeply. She can't seem to get enough air, so she inhales really, really heavily. With one last inhale, she manages to suck the now broken Elvis Bear off the floor and down her windpipe. She gags uncontrollably, desperate to get the plushies out of her throat. Now blue in the face, she resorts to reaching down her windpipe and yanking the bear out. She yanks a blood stained object out of her throat, but now can't breathe at all! She looks at the object, realising it's her windpipe and most of her lungs. She gives one final gag, before falling on the ground face first.

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!!!


End file.
